1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to a fastener having features that allows for detachment and customization of items to suit the owners' style and needs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fastener system that provides a locking method by magnet to allow customization of items only using the fastener system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, attachments occur by hooks. These hooks vary in size and may swivel but are so common to allow goods from differing manufacturers to be attached to each other. Thus, generic or substituted goods may be attached to an item, which reduces the ability for a manufacturer to be the only provider of customizations for their goods. Therefore, there is a need for customization of attachment to allow for designers to customize what is attached to their goods.